


One Day in Life

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: A Rural Life Story [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Lingerie, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snapshots in the Undercover Woes' universe...</p>
<p>4. Prompt Party Reply: Sari/Jet twins- Sari in her human form<br/>5. Prompt Party Reply: Blurr/Bee - Taming Bee<br/>6. Prompt Party Reply: Optimus/Ratchet- Bonding ceremony<br/>7. Prompt Party Reply: Sari/Jet twins- First pregnancy<br/>8. Prompt Party Reply: Blurr/Bee- playing with Bee’s pouches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everybody, to this 'new installment'. By popular demand, I had started to think of ficlets about various characters. I hope those who enjoyed Undercover Woes will also enjoy the few short fics coming. :)
> 
> Timeline: Somewhere between the end of Undercover Woes but before the epilogue -- Sentinel has yet to start his third pregnancy, for example.

Sari paused as she had been about to enter the house. There were noises behind the door. Loud noises. Loud, very familiar noises. Like, Sentinel Prime moaning while Bulkhead was making him bounce on his big robot dick, probably in the living room given she could hear them so well. Oookay. She wasn’t going to enter just yet, she decided, wisely turning on her heels to go… somewhere else. Watching the ChronoCows. Yeah. That was safer.

Mind you, that wasn’t unusual at all for her to go visit Shady Acres and find them ‘busy’. Same thing when she was returning home to see Ratchet and Optimus together. And she didn’t mind… not really. If Bulkhead wanted to have some fun, who was she to object? It wasn’t as if she hadn’t walked on her own Dad before… though Isaac Sumdac had only been flirting, not actually doing the deed like Bulkhead and Sentinel did. It still boggled her mind that he could have decided to marry the mech Bumblebee still called ‘Blowhard Prime’ behind his back, but eh, to each their tastes, she guessed. She didn’t mind them going at it several times a day, like pretty much all the mechs and femmes who lived in Primus’ Blessings, nor did she mind Bumblebee and Blurr, or Prowl and Jazz or Optimus and Ratchet doing the same things. They were in love, and couples in love did… things.

She just wished they weren’t always so obvious or so loud about it, that was all. Oh, walking on them wasn’t as shocking anymore as it had once been, as she had come to gradually accept that the way of Agri III were not the ways of humans. The farmers made her think of an old cross between Amish and hippies who were giving a whole new sense to the old ideology ‘make love, not war’.

What bothered her, in the end, was how her own body was starting to react as she heard them all going at it merrily. She leaned against a barrier, trying to ignore the dampening between her legs and trying not to groan. Here was the problem. Perhaps it was because she was reaching that age, but hearing them, seeing them… that made her body react, and she could have done without some of those reactions. Sure, they were perfectly normal, but…

There was a booming noise overhead, and the petite techno-organic raised her head to see a orange jet pass over her, followed by a blue jet. She smiled. Looked like Jetstorm and Jetfire were back from Cybertron. Good. That’d please Bulkhead and Sentinel. Raising her hand high, she waved at them as they circled the farm before landing at some distance and changing back into their root form. The two started to run toward her with big smiles, and Sari couldn’t help but grin back.

“What you be doing there Miss Sari? You not be inside?”

“Not yet. Bulkhead and Sentinel are… busy,” she said, shrugging. “I didn’t want to walk on them again.”

The Twins blinked before grinning.

“They be making us new baby siblings to play with?” Jetfire asked eagerly.

Sari couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Yeah, that’s a way to look at it. Though don’t you have enough playmates as it is, with two pairs of twins?”

“We be liking Sparklings,” Jetstorm shrugged, “and we be liking being big brothers. Don’t you be liking being big sister?”

Sari thought briefly of little Ariel, the little femme Optimus had given birth to last stellar cycle, so cute and adorable and who smiled and laughed when she saw him, trying to toddle behind her whenever she could.

Sari nodded. “I am.” She was Ariel’s sister in name only, despite having been ‘adopted’ by Ratchet and Optimus, but she found herself enjoying the role.

She leaned back against the barrier, turning her back to the twins to observe the ChronoCows in the field as they grazed. After a moment, both mechs imitated her, surrounding her as they did.

“Miss Sari?” they finally said together after a moment of silence. “We be meaning to ask you something for a while.”

The little techno-organic blinked, glancing right and left at them and at their unusually serious face. “Sure. What is it?”

“We be growing up, as you know. We be thinking for a while…”

“... that we be soon old enough to live Mr Sentinel and Mr Bulkhead’s house.”

“We we thinking that we be buying a farm here too to live, and we be wondering…”

“... if when we do, you would like... to come and live with us?”

Together, they turned toward her and took hold of each of her hand, pressing a kiss to them as they spoke. “Miss Sari, would you want to be making Sparklings with us?”

Sari sputtered. Well, that was unexpected! And suddenly, the dampening between her thighs seemed to become much more present...


	2. Business Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Party: Undercover woes: Sari’s lingerie show

Sari, despite being adopted and part robot, was a Sumdac. For most, it should have meant she was good with machines -- and she was. Kind of. But being a Sumdac wasn’t just about being good with a monkey wrench. First and foremost, it meant to be good with business. Her Dad had told her a lot about his family, and how generation after generation, there had always been one member who had risen above the lot as he or she found out a good way to make money. There had been Great Grandpa Arjay, who had created a flourishing textile business. There had been Grand-Aunt Paula, who had created a burger restaurant -- which eventually became the current Burger Bot on Earth, belonging to the Sumdac consortium.

Her Dad had been into machines and robotic and all that was technological. Being what she was, Sari thought she would too. But coming to Agri III had opened her eyes/optics/whatever over a whole new kind of business opportunities.

Lingerie for giant robots.

Okay, at first glance and even at second, it looked ludicrous. They were robots, they didn’t need panties and whatsnot -- at least, the ‘bots on Cybertron didn’t. But in the farming communities? Now there was a serious opportunity and a sizeable market if she played her cards right.

About half of the population wore dresses -- something that was also making her think of creating her own brand of clothings for robot, but that was for later. And underneath those dresses, since they didn’t have anything to hide their reproducing bits anymore, they needed and already wore panties. Which meant, to the little techno-organic, that they would be receptive to the idea of new models, especially given that most of those robots made their own all by themselves, following a small number of patterns.

There was definitely some room for new ones, and if Sari wasn’t much of a farmer, she certainly was creative and not half-bad with a needle. Plus, lingerie was quite the thing on Earth, so she wouldn’t miss on inspirations for giant models. Sexy crotchless panties were a thing, and Sari had every intention to bring up more of the sexy. Garters, for example; she had the feeling they’d be a hit with the kinker ‘bots around here...


	3. Prompt Party Reply: Sari/Jet twins- Wedding/bonding ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Party Reply: Sari/Jet twins- Wedding/bonding ceremony

She wished her Dad had been here to give her away before the Altar. It makes her a bit sad he isn’t, for Isaac Sumdac died stellar cycles, almost a full vorn ago. Sure, all the others are here -- Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bee,... -- but her Dad should have been here too, and she can’t help but wonder what he would have thought of her today.

She grew, in the last vorn, her frame having updated itself. She’s not as big as Bumblebee -- who isn’t so tall as far as Autobots go -- but she’s certainly taller than the average human. Almost two heads taller, to say the truth. She also spends more time in her robot form -- it’s just easier, and she feels more familiar with her robotic frame nowaday than with her human one.

Human or robot anyway, it doesn’t change the fact today is her wedding… Bonding day, and that she’s going to marry both Jetstorm and Jetfire in less than a megacycle. They’re going to do the deed and fuck before everyone for the first time. It’s enough to make her blush. At least, she has some prior experience with amorous relationship; she and the twins already practiced the whole ‘making Sparklings’ thing hidden inside a barn. That’s it, until Bulkhead noticed they were being more than ‘sweetly courting’ and, with Ratchet’s helping, had the three of them outfitted with chastity belts. Thankfully, that drab thing was now gone, and she’d never have to wear it again.

Nervously, she pulls on one of her metallic tail as she observes herself in the mirror. She made her dress herself, from an original pattern -- and boy, was her picture going to make the first page of the new fashion catalog she’s pulling together for farmer Enduras! Her first lingerie collection had been a hit, so much that she was now considering making her own brand of dresses and accessories, thus the utility of a catalog that was already in pre-order -- and said pre-order were high already. For now, she was only considering wedding dresses, but in the future… Suffice to say, if she managed to pull it off, she was going to get very wealthy.

She absentmindedly corrected the position of a Caesium-Silk’s flower that was tied around her pigtail and served as a fixture for her veil. She tilted her head as she watched the effect. The dress wasn’t half bad. She had chosen to make and wear a strapless dress, mainly because it was new and exotic here; farmer fashion tended to prefer long sleeves and very long skirts, but herself wasn’t tempted by them. Sure, she had kept a long skirt that brushed over the floor with each of her step, but for the rest, she had gone with a more ‘modern’ look.

The pearlescent white fabric she had chosen was soft and almost shining, forming a nice sheath around her body, showing her forms without really revealing them. The bodice had been embroidered with red leaves -- the thread color matching her own hair in human form -- while white and red Caesium-Silk’s flowers bordered the upper edge, just above her breasts in human form. More flowers, forming a small bouquet, adorned the top of a side-slit that allowed her to walk more easily, while the edges of said side-slit were embroidered with the same red leaves as the bodice. Long opera gloves covered her hands and arms up to her elbows, and a white and red lace stole was resting against those same elbows. She turned on herself to admire the effect.

Perfect.

And that wasn’t even covering what she wore under them. She smiled as she thought about it; one thing was certain, the Twins and whoever would catch a glimpse were in for a big surprise...


	4. Undercover woe: Sari/Jet twins- Sari in her human form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, Sari and the Jettwins again. What can I say? The prompter who handed me the prompts really liked that pairing. XD

“Sari? We be liking… We be liking seeing you under other form,” Jetfire said embarrassingly as Jetstorm hit him with his elbow. Obviously, the two had quarrelled to know who would be the one to actually ask her.

Sari paused as he was unbuttoning her dress and looked at them, head tilted. “You both know that we can’t do anything while I’m under my human form, right? It’s just too small and I can’t take your spike when I’m like that, no matter what we try. I just can’t stretch that much.”

“It not be about interfacing,” Jetstorm said quickly. “We be just wanting to… to touch.

“And to watch,” Jetfire promptly added. “Please, Sari Love?” he asked, his lips pouting.

Sari almost cooed at how cute it was. “Well, I suppose I can’t refuse my husbands,” she said with a smile as she shuttered her optics and concentrated. Shifting between two mods wasn’t hard, but she tended to still keep her eyes closes during those times to avoid getting too disoriented. She felt the rush of energy over her as metal parted, disappeared, letting skin in its stead. She opened her eyes and smiled to the fascinated Twins. “There. Happy?”

“We be more happy if you not be wearing dress,” Jetstorm said with a mix of boldness and shyness the small techno-organic found adorable.

“Of course.” She undid the two buttons left and let the whole thing drop to the floor, pooling around her waist and revealing her tall human body in all its glory, with her bare breast, her crotchless panties that let her vulva quite visible as well as some of her pubic hairs, and her garters and stockings. Both twins were staring at her, or rather at her breasts, and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

Robots or not, males would be males, and still obsessed with a girl’s bosoms, it seemed. Not that she minded. Cockily crossing her arms over her chest to hid them from view -- barely, but just enough to entice her two husbands, she grinned. “So, who is joining me on the berth?” she asked merrily.

She got carried over not even a klik later and laid down between two big bodies before being able to utter one more word, large fingers already exploring her body and rubbing over her sensitive nipples and between her legs, searching for her clitoris...


	5. Blurr/Bee- Taming Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee bemoans the lack of modern 'entertainment' on Agri III, and Blurr tries to be patient...

“I hate this place,” Bumblebee bemoaned as he flopped tragically on the berth provided for them in Optimus and Ratchet’s house.

They had left Bulkhead’s farm of Shady Acres three orns ago, right after Optimus and the medic had Bonded -- and mech, had it been mind-boggling and weird to see. Their team leader had extended an invitation for them to come and live with them for a while, as Sentinel’s term was getting very advanced and it wouldn’t be long now before the Sparklings emerged. The ‘happy couple’ needed its privacy to prepare to the happy event, as Optimus had stated. So for now, and until they went back to Cybertron, they were hosts to the newly Bonded pair who, Bee was thankful to note, weren’t half as loud as Bulkhead and Sentinel. That was good; now he could hope to be able to recharge at night.

Tss. Privacy… As if such a thing truly existed among energon farmers!

Blurr looked at him with an amused smile.

“It’s not so bad,” he chuckled.

“Not so bad? No video games, no race tracks… You can’t tell me you like that?”

“Well… not exactly ‘like’,” the Agent admitted.

He liked the open spaces that didn’t made him feel… crushed like Cybertron’s alleys and tall buildings did. He also liked the simple way of life and outtake on life the energon farmers had. That said, he could see how the lack of ‘modern’ comfort and commodities could get to Bumblebee -- Blurr himself regretted the jacuzzis of the Elite Guard’s private washracks. Now, Blurr was an Elite Agent, he knew how to adapt and how to sink in a culture until it felt pretty much natural to follow it, as if he had been born into it. Living on Agri III came to him fairly easily. But a young ‘bot like Bumblebee, who was a very active individual, a thrill seeker and an adept of new experiences and gadgets? It wasn’t nearly so simple.

“But I think it’s a nice break from Cybertron,” he continued as he sat next to the yellow mech, close but not too close as to not make him uncomfortable. He was still trying to ‘tame’ the younger mech, after all. Bumblebee could be a mass of contradiction at times; one moment he wanted to snuggle, and the next he bolted away, not wanting to let things go ‘too far’.

Obviously, the idea of possibly losing his seals and the idea of true commitment was making him more nervous than Blurr had first supposed. It was regrettable, as Blurr really wanted their relationship to progress to the next level and become more… intimate which would, eventually, end up with a Bonding Ceremony and a few Sparklings running circles around them. But, he could deal with that; he had dealt with worse.

Bumblebee grumbled. As much as he liked Cybertron, he had to acknowledge things hadn’t run as smoothly as he wanted after the whole Earth and Megatron business. “Yeah… I suppose it is,” he allowed, turning and cuddling next to Blurr, who gently patted his shoulders. “I just wish there were more in the way of entertainment around here.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find you something fun to do,” Blurr smiled gently. He himself had a few ideas… but better wait until his mechfriend was ready for them.


	6. Optimus/Ratchet- Bonding ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Optimus to truly become Ratchet's Endura...

“You’re beautiful,” Ratchet mumbled at his audio receptor as he helps him lay down on the stone altar dedicated to Primus, and Optimus can’t help but blush. Part of it is because no matter how many times Ratchet tell him sweet words, he can’t bring himself to fully believe it. Part of it is also because, well, they’re going to do ‘it’ before witnesses to prove they’re Bonded, and the very thought make him blush.

For someone who had been raised believing interfacing was something private, that should happen behind closed doors, the culture shock of Agri III could be… hard. The young Prime rather thought he had adapted well, but there were still moments his shyness raised its head again. His team medic seemed unbothered, though.

“You’re very handsome too,” the blue and red mech whispered, winking and enjoying the little grunt and amused look on his future/almost-Conjunx’s face. He stared into the older mech’s face as he felt him lift his skirt and petticoats, arranging them to reveal his bared valve, barely hidden by the ruffle of lace of his new crotchless panties.

Ratchet took a deep intake of air, the heavy scent of arousal and lubricant hitting his olfactive sensors. For all his blushing, Optimus was more than ready to become officially his. He reached for the Prime’s thighs, his hand rubbing between them as Optimus keened and moaned softly.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he let his interface panel slide aside. His spike sprung out of it’s housing, pressurizing and hardening with a speed that the medic found impressive for a mech his age. But being with Optimus, especially in an intimate way, always made him feel younger than he was.

“More than I’ll ever be,” the younger mech smiled, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate his lover.


	7. Sari/Jet twins- First pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Party Reply: Sari/Jet twins- First pregnancy
> 
> "The way you two act, one could believe you never met a pregant -- sorry, Carrying -- femme or mech."

“Honestly,” Sari chuckled as insistent hands kept rubbing and patting the plating of her belly, as it check out its grow again and again, “the way you two act, one could believe you never met a pregnant -- sorry, Carrying -- femme or mech.”

Jetstorm and Jetfire gave her a look without stopping their petting of her stomach, which had bulged out slightly already. “We be used to see Carrying mechs and cute little bitlets,” Jetfire started.

“But this one be ours,” Jetstorm completed, his voice carrying all the excitement and wonder the twins had started to feel ever since Sari officially told them they had managed to ‘Spark her up’. “We be going to be Sires,” he added with a goofy smile that was shared by his twin.

“And I’m going to be a mother,” Sari acknowledged for what felt the hundredth time. She put her hands over the twins’ owns as they continued to rub and stroke her abdomen. To think she was so close to reach that milestone… That was both wonderful and worrisome. Would she be a good Mom? And what of the kid? What would he or she be like, what’s with her ‘mommy’ being half-organic? “You’re not forced to pet so much. It’s still too little and underdeveloped to kick, or for your to feel him.”

“But we be feeling him, Sari,” Jetfire said, startling the little techno-organic.

“You do? But how?”

“We be feeling Spark,” Jetstorm said softly. “It be so strong, so nice… It be recognizing us, and we be liking to stay near so Sparkling knows his Sires.”

“Oh,” Sari whispered. She looked down at the slight bulge of her belly. So it was already communicating with his Daddies? “Precocious little thing, are you not?” she smiled. “A true Sumdac; mark my words, that little one is going to be a genius!”

The twins just laughed and, holding Sari’s frame between them, they just snuggled closer.


	8. Blurr/Bee- playing with Bee’s pouches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is Carrying, and Blurr is fascinated by the yellow mech's pouches...

Some things were just too embarrassing for words -- and some things just made him want to sympathize with Sentinel Blowhard Prime, Bumblebee mused. The leaking energon pouches was one of such things. The yellow Minibot thought with distaste about the ‘little surprise’ he had suddenly enjoyed the other day, when he had found the bodice of his dress stained with fluid that just didn’t want to stop getting out from the seams of his chest armor.

Ugh. He knew Sentinel had experimented it twice and frankly, the ‘bot, as hard to deal with as he was, had his sympathy. It was a very disagreeable sensation -- even if, somewhat, it was also reassuring. It was further proof he was Carrying -- and that he would be able to properly feed his offspring once he had birthed it. In the meanwhile, though… It was mostly an annoyance. Mostly.

“Would you stop doing that?” he asked irritably at Blurr, who froze in the middle of fondling the two leaking pouches, looking like a Sparkling taken with his hand in the Copper-Cookies jar. They were resting in the living room of their house, and since his pouches had been so sensitive, Blurr had offered to massage them for a bit. Except, massaging for him seemed to mean: play and have fun. “They aren’t toys.”

“But they’re so soft and squeezy,” the speedster mumbled. “And the energon smell so good…”

“Yeah, and it’s not for you,” Bumblebee said with an exaggerated pout, poking at Blurr. “It’s for Speedy, I’ll remind you.”

Blurr snorted. “I truly hope you’re not actually going to call our Creation that. Speedy? That’s almost as bad as Zippy. You’re terrible at giving names.”

“That’s a nickname,” Bumblebee blushed. “I’m just getting tired of telling ‘the Sparkling’ all the time. Speedy is nicer and funnier. Cute little nickname, yes?”

Blurr smiled with amusement. “Quite.” His hands lightly squeezed the two pouches again before he quickly put his mouth over the sensitive nub of one and sucked on it. A mouthful of rich energon filled his mouth immediately.

“Blurr!” Bumblebee said indignantly. The speedster just looked innocently at him.

“What? I’m just trying to avoid wasting it all!”


End file.
